Adventure into the Digital World!
by Falkoren
Summary: A continuation of one of my older fanfics, which I can no longer find, but what the hey. To new readers: please, read my other story. I cannot provide a summary of most events which have lead up to this point.


**"Continued..."**

or,  
**"Trouble Already?!  
We Have Arrived in the Digital World!"**   
by falkoren 

(A/N: Continuation of 'a people fic'... So for all you guys who watched this before, I hope you watch it again.) 

Within a small crater on a grassy plain in the strange world, a tattered figure lies. Next to him is a smaller black figure. To anyone who knew them, it was clearly Talon and Agumon. A mere seven meters to his right is a girl about Talon's height. This is Kira, within her own crater, and next to her is her digimon partner, Kirowolfmon. Roughly five meters to Taron's left is yet another, much smaller crater containing a slightly shorter girl easily recognizable (even though the figure was lying face-down) as Tara. Next to _her_ is Palmon, already awake and sitting up. 

"That 'uz one 'eck of a fall," the plant-type digimon mutters to herself. "Good thing we landed 'n such rich soil, other'ise I might not've woken up yet." The sun shone brilliantly in a blue sky overhead as Palmon stretches her limbs in every way to loosen them up. "Best wake up Tara now." Grinning deviously, Palmon moves over to Tara and extends a vine to her face. Palmon clears her throat as she begins to caress her partner's face, beginning to speak in a voice not her own: 

"Tara~... O' Tara-honey... It's time to wake up~..." 

Tara smiles dreamily to herself as she grabs Palmon's vine and nuzzles it in her sleep. "Grbr..." she mumbles, "...Talon..." 

_Why is this girl so crazy?_

A familar grin poped onto Palmon's face as she thought of another way to completely embarass Tara. The mischevious rookie extends her vines around Tara and somehow hoists her onto her back. She roughly makes her way out of the crater and five meters to the right. Standing before another crater, she gently tosses Tara next to the figure already occupying the crater. 

Tara wakes up on impact and drowsily looks in front of her. She recognizes the figure after several moments, blinking several times as her brain begins to process the information. 

Finally, all the information falls into place, and something clicks in her mind. 

Immediately, Tara scampers away and stares at Talon from a distance. _I thought that was just a **dream**!_

Despite her daze, she couldn't help but overhear the snickering behind her. Tara turns to find Palmon evilly laughing to herself outside the crater. 

"Palmon! I'd kill you if you weren't my partner!" (Editor's note: And really, why should that stop her?) 

Talon begins to become conscious himself, roused by the loud yelling. 

"Tara-honey, you might wanna check behind you~" Palmon sang out, snicking again as she points behind Tara. Tara turns to find Talon rising to a sitting position slowly. 

"What just happened? I remember us falling and then I passed out... We obviously made impact, but how did we live? ...Agumon, get up." This last bit, of course, is directed at his darkly-colored partner, who seems to have awakened at the same time as Talon, but was still shaking off some grogginess. Talon looks back at Tara, the latter of whom is blushing furiously, but he can't tell, his vision being blurry. "Tara? That is you, right? Are you okay? And, have you seen anyone else?" 

"Ah, I-I'm fine..." Tara stutters in her embarassment and sudden bout of shyness, "Y-you're the only one I've seen..." Her blush dies down to a light pink with her report. 

Talon finally stands and brushes himself off. Come on, we better go and get the others. This probably isn't the best time to split up." Talon hops out of the small crater with little difficulty and looks around. 

Agumon walks over to the slightly pouting Tara and extends a claw in a gesture of comfort. "Don't mind him now," the small black dinosaur whispered, "He'll get over it someday. It might take a little while but please, stick with him." 

Tara blushes strongly again but forces it back down as she gets to her feet and brushes herself off. "Sure!" Tara says, forcing a smiles as she makes her way after Talon. 

Talon finds himself hopping into the next crater as he finds Kira and Kirowolfmon inside of it. He kneels next to them and puts a hand on Kira's shoulder. Instincitvely, Kira hits his hand away and hurls her fist at him. Talon catches her fist easily and looks a very startled Kira in the eye. "You look alright... I'd check, but then you would hit me again." He stands. "You should get up. There was only one other crater and I know for a fact that Tara was in that one. 

"Where is everyone else?" 

~~*~~

On another plane of the digital world, a a desolate plane, there was a warm breeze blowing, frisking loose sand and soil into the air. 

...Oh, and the other partners had already risen. 

"Cogmon, do you know where we are?" Kemuri asks his partner, glancing down at the small RC car-like digimon that is his friend. 

"I think we are on the last plane of the digital world. I'm having trouble sorting out the massive information I received when I awakened, so it will be a while before I'm certain for sure," Cogmon replies, rolling alongside Kemuri. 

Renamon and Takara are in the lead and currently leading the group to some strange telephone-pole-looking rock formations off in the distance ahead. 

"I assume we are going there because it is a start, correct?" Renamon did not interrupt her gaze towards the odd formation. 

"Yes, Renamon... yes we are. We may even find the others. I do hope we find them soon." Takara pouts slightly for a moment, but quickly recovers. She squints slightly as yet another wind attempts to blow dust in her eyes. Again. 

Meanwhile, Jess is quietly listening to everything, almost completely ignoring Candlemon's near meaningless conversation (Editor's note: Supposedly with Jess. XD), nodding or shaking his head at appropriate intervals. 

Several minutes pass in silence. Behind them, too far away to be noticed, there is a sudden spark of light. The spark grows and elongates into a blue beam, a beacon lancing through the earth. It gradually increases in size as it races across the landscape toward our heroes. 

Renamon is the first to notice, and therefore, turn around. "What is that?!" 

Startled, everyon else tunrs to look, also spotting the beam. "Cogmon," Kemuri began nervously, "What is that?" His expressive face was staring at the beam in confusion, a tinge of fear creeping into his eyes. 

"Searching.........." Cogmon's black panels glowed a brilliant cerulean as they lit up with words and meaningless numbers that represented incoming information. "It's a data stream! If we enter it, consequence can not be determined. Recommended course of action: **escape**." Cogmon began to look worried as well. 

"I second that!" Candlemon screams, already beginning to run. Jess, Takara, Renamon, Kemuri and Cogmon all hurry after the panicked rookie, the beam now roughly thirty meters away. 

"Why do we have to deal with this!!??" Candlemon loudly complains as the beam draws ever closer. 

~~*~~

Talon hops out of the crater and turns to Kira, Tara now beside him. "Can you get up?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine!" With that statement of confidence, Kira attempts to stand, but stumbles to the ground. She suddenly began to notice a strange throbbing sensatin in her left ankle. 

Talon hops back down and kneels to examine Kira's ankle. "It's twisted and swelling... This might hurt a little," he warns, drawing his kodachi from his side. Talon places its edge on Kira's ankle and slides the blade, creating a cut about an inch-long. Blood trickles steadily from the wound, some of it tainted with an ugly yellow color. Talon waits a few moments before he tears a strip of fabric from his shirt and dresses the wound. He ties the makeshift tournequet tight, then stands. Kira, who had been watching in awe at the proficiency of Talon's motions, jumps when a hand reaches into her vision - Talon was offering her his hand. 

"You're going to need someone to carry you." 

"What!?" Kira blushes as she inches back slightly. 

"The others don't appear to be here," Talon stated flatly. "We need to move so we can find them." 

"I guess..." Kira looks at the ground for a moment. _Why am I being so hesitant? He's in that mode again... I guess it's okay, but I hate being helpless!_ Kira shakes her head and looks back up at Talon, who still had his hand outstretched towards her. She takes his hand and lets him help her on to her good foot. Talon hoists her on to his back. 

"You can't walk so you'll have to ride coach for a little while." Talon proceeds to climb out of the crater with little visible effort, despite his new load. 

_Why couldn't **I** sprain my ankle instead?_ Tara thinks jealously to herself, taking a quick glance at her foot before looking back towards the pair. 

Agumon was smiling widely. _Maybe the digital world will do great things for Talon. Maybe we'll get to see past his wall a little more often..._ Suddenly, Agumon noitced the little white ball of fur in the center of a crater. He chuckles slightly to himself before calling out, "Kirowolfmon!" 

Kirowolfmon's head snaps upward, poking out of the crater to look around. "Agumon? Agumon! Where are you?" She soon realizes that she's in a crater and looks up. "Where is everyone?!" 

"Leaving you behind! Hurry up!" Agumon calls out again, beginning to walk away. 

"Hey, don't leave me behind~!!" 

  


**A/N**: Heh, sorry it took so long! Gomen nasai minna-san! Thi isn't as good some of the past chapters, but I'm still getting back into my writer's "groove." Once again, I'm sorry for talking so long. I'm happy to know you're still interested! 

**Final Editor's Note**: If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, blame me. This time around, I typed the story up on _my_ computer, and I don't trust MS Word to do Html pages. So, I've typed up all of Taron's handwritten chapter... on Notepad. I never realized before how much I took SpellCheck for granted. XP 


End file.
